


Insatiable

by Lynx212, Vexed_Wench



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Inuyasha and Bankotsu smexy times...nuff said





	Insatiable

One thing about having a demon lover that never ceased to amaze Bankotsu was their endurance. Was this the fifth time or the sixth time? Bankotsu had no idea, he'd lost count hours ago. 

It had started the moment Inuyasha got off his flight. He was more thankful for the privacy window than ever before as they were driven home because his lover stripped him naked and proceed to fuck him in the back of the limo on the way home, probably scarring their driver for life. 

After their passion filled reunion Bankotsu felt the need for a shower. He wasn’t surprised that his lover followed him in not long after. Before he knew it his back was pressed against the cool tiles and his legs were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist. He loved how easily Inuyasha could lift and hold him against the wall. Nothing like being dirty while getting clean. 

Despite the damn good time they were having, their desire for food drove them out of the shower. He had managed to pull on his robe and make it to the kitchen in search of food, but as he sat at the dining table trying to eat he felt his the fabric draped over his body shift. It wasn't long before he felt familiar claw tipped fingers on his thighs. When he looked under the table it was straight into golden eyes an instant before Inuyasha’s mouth swallowed his cock.

He was going to have to treat Kaede to something special to make up for what she walked in on. Although he was somewhat certain she was smiling as she left.

They finally made it to their suite but not quite on the bed. The moment he walked into the room a sliver blur came out of nowhere, tackled him and he was about to say something about being molested again when he felt a warm tongue sliding between his ass cheeks. An action that caused all thoughts of doing anything but enjoying the sensation to go out the window.

The lovers made it to the bed at some point and stayed there. Covered in a mixture of sweat, oil and cum Bankotsu noticed the sun rising just before Inuyasha’s combination of thrusting and stroking took him over the edge once more. Inuyasha soon followed and when he spooned up behind Bankotsu he wasn’t sure if he was relived or disappointed - some things were worth limping for days over.

"I think that might be our new record," he mumbled as he snuggled into Inuyasha's embrace.

"What's that, Love?"

"Never-mind, sleep well, Yash."

"Sleep?" Inuyasha asked as he nibbled on his lover's earlobe, "Who's sleeping, I just caught my second wind."


End file.
